Never Leave Me
by Glittercat33
Summary: What If Chase was a little more shaken up after being trapped in his capsule? Takes place after Bro Down. One-shot. For Brentinator's birthday! Rated T for trigger warnings.


_Surprise! It's my good friend Brentinator's birthday, and I just had to surprise her with... a new fanfic! Just for her! Happy birthday Brentinator! Hope you have a good one! Anyway, enjoy the story! Takes place after Bro Down._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't know why, but I don't own Lab Rats. Yet._**

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

"Okay, get ready. Here he comes." Davenport said. "Adam! Oh, thank goodness you're here. There's an emergency. The operating system in Chase's capsule's malfunctioned! See?"

"Oh, no! I'm trapped in my capsule! I can't get out! I sure hope I don't asphyxiate in here!" Chase said. "And stop breathing."

"Adam, you gotta break open the door." Davenport ordered.

 **"** Yeah, nice try, guys. I know a prank when I see one. If this were real, Chase would be screaming and gasping for air, like when I use him to clean the toilet." Adam replied smugly.

 **"** All right, Chase. Come on out. He's not buying it." Davenport frowned.

Chase sighed and put his hand on the capsule door, ready to leave. Adam sat down and put up his feet, relaxing.

*beeping, whirring*

 **"** Uh, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked nervously. His capsule door would not budge!

"Adam, your- your foot turned on the heat sanitizer! That thing gets up to 200 degrees!" Davenport yelled.

 **"** I really can't breathe! Get me out!" Chase screamed.

 **"** It's locked! Adam, you gotta break down this door!" He encouraged.

"Ah, bravo! So dramatic!" Adam smiled. "Your acting's much better this time."

 **"** Do it!" Davenport yelled.

Chase leaned against the side of his capsule, and slowly slid down the side until he was on the ground. The heat was too much for him, and he was overheating.

 **"** Wait a minute. He really _is_ in trouble!" Adam realized. "Why didn't you say something?!"

 **"** I _did!_ " He yelled, exasperated.

 **"** I'm coming for you, Chasey!" Adam said, determined to succeed.

Adam smashed right through the capsule! He picked up his little brother, and carefully carried him over.

 **"** Are you okay?" Donald asked Chase.

Chase groaned, the heat was unbearable, it would not leave. He slowly tried to block it out, at least enough to nod.

 **"** Wait, wait. So you two set this whole thing up, and Chase almost turned into a S'more? Ha! And _I'm_ the dumb one." Adam laughed.

 **"** Adam... you just used your super strength to shatter an unbreakable capsule, and fear never even entered your mind." Chase stated, amazed.

 **"** Yeah, I wasn't thinking about getting hurt. I wasn't thinking at _all._ " Adam realized.

 **"** Look, all this time you've been living in fear, and when you didn't have time to think, you just got the job done." Donald said.

 **"** Wow! That's it! From now I just need to spend my whole life not thinking!" Adam exclaimed.

Chase and Donald looked each other in the eye and nodded.

 **"** Absolutely." They said in unison.

 **"** So, you're back on missions?" Chase wondered, hope shining through his voice.

 **"** I guess I am. Whoo-hoo!" Adam celebrated.

 **"** Phew. I'm glad that worked out. And I think you both learned a valuable lesson today? No more horseplay." He ordered.

 **"** Got it." Chase and Adam responded.

Both boys walked off, Adam went upstairs, while Chase stayed in the lab. He was still a little shaken up, and he had a pounding headache. He took slow, careful steps as to not provoke his head anymore.

Chase's capsule door was smashed to bits, and he stepped on a few of the glass shards. He didn't care, the pain in his feet were noting compared to the fear growing inside him. With every step closer, his heart pounded faster, and he sweated more and more, until he just fell.

He was on the ground, surrounded by glass shards. He knew it was a bad choice. He knew the consequences. The logic in him told him " _No! Don't do it! You'll regret it for the rest of your life!_ ", but the driving force was much stronger.

The constant fight to fit in with his siblings and classmates was a lot for Chase to handle. He was constantly embarrassed at school, bullied, abused. Not by fists. By words. Words hurt. You know that saying, "sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me"? It's not true. Words can hurt, sometimes even more than fists.

Chase's shaky hand reached for the glass on the floor. He hesitated, but couldn't help it. The shard dug threw his wrist, drawing his crimson blood. The pain from his wrists was nothing. It was as if it was simply not there. The only pain he could feel was what was blocked up inside. The teasing, the name calling, the taunting. Trent and his goons. They were all to blame.

Chase got up, careful not to leave blood stains, and went to the bathroom. When he returned, his wrists were wrapped up with sterile gauze, and he had changed back into his usual long sleeves. The T-shirt only lasted a few days, and Chase was glad to see it go. He felt more vurnable without the long fabric to cover up scars from missions and bionic brother toss.

He was still tired, so Chase went back to his capsule to rest. He could hear his heart beating loudly. He just couldn't. He did manage to step in, but immediately regretted it. He had a flashback to when he was trapped, and he felt himself getting warmer just from thinking about it.

He sat on the floor near the dreaded capsule, and saw the glass on the ground, covered in dry, caked blood. He stood up, and swept away all the glass. He wouldn't want his older brother and sister to get hurt. They had always been nicer, and Leo too. Adam and Bree couldn't help it if they were better looking, or stronger, or faster than him. It was their destiny.

* * *

~Quite some time later~

Adam's P.O.V.

After saving the day, like the amazing person I am, I went upstairs, hungry. I grab a bowl and pour in some cereal and milk, then eat it. I yawn, realizing how tired I really am. I take the elevator down to the lab, and I see my little brother laying on the floor, sobbing quietly.

"Chasey?" I whisper, using his childhood nickname.

Chase jerks upright, and scrambles to cover up his arms, which I see are wrapped in bandages.

"Adam, what do you want?" He snaps.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

I can see the tear stains on his face, and I wonder what happened.

"Y-yeah, just fine." He stutters.

"Stop lying, you're clearly not fine." I say. "Tell me what happened."

It all spilled out of him, his fear, his struggle, and his cuts.

"Chase!" I yell. "Don't do that! Please! For me buddy, please don't cut. We do care about you, and so do so many other people. We all love you for you, not for where you fit in."

He looks up at me, and I give him a reassuring smile.

"I'll even help you with your fear. What exactly are you afraid of?" I wonder.

"I-I don't want t-to get stuck again." He chokes out between sobs.

"Tell you what, how about you sleep with me tonight. I'll leave the capsule door open." I offer.

"Yeah, that would be great." Chase says slowly.

"Good. Now, how about I see some of the Chasey I know. Smile for me!" I laugh.

Chase cracks a small smile, then looks at me, and bursts out laughing. I'm making the most ridiculous face possible.

"Chase, just promise me that you'll never cut again. You scared me when you said that. You're lucky you didn't cut deep enough to hit a blood vessel." I say seriously.

Chase gives me a "Adam-had-a-smart-moment" look, and sighs, probably wondering how I even knew that. He passes it off as nothing, and I lead him to my capsule. He hesitates before stepping in, but I give him a comforting nudge to get him in. I climb in after him, and he falls asleep, drooling on my shoulder. I hold him tight, and whisper "Never leave me, Chasey."

* * *

 _What did you think? Please review/follow/favorite. Wish Brentinator a happy birthday! *excited shouts* HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :) Thanks everyone!_

 _Meow_


End file.
